


Yellowing Souls

by Danteandbees



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abstraction, Character Death, Decadence, Explicit Language, F/F, Hedonism, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Magic, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mystery, Occult, Poetry, Rituals, Sexual Content, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danteandbees/pseuds/Danteandbees
Summary: A hesitant but intrigued Prompto Argentum enters a world of ritualism, spirituality and mystery by joining a cult gathered behind a dingy bar. Rated mature for themes.





	Yellowing Souls

Amongst the Roosters and tears,  
I swear I seen you  
The disgusting stench of cider and  
overthrown gossips  
Pursing the veil and the ringed  
clatter acted as an admirable  
exchange  
for the keys to heaven

○ ○ ○ 

Prompto Argentum pushed past the sullen and intoxicated bodies which crowded the dimmed interior of the bar, as he held his breathe to avoid the tempting act of stealing a stranger’s cheap cocktail from their clinked hand and slurping the odorous liquid down his tight throat. The sweat on his brow and his shaken frame could reveal that he has been three weeks sober and adjusting to the change with great disposition. The figures danced slowly as the toned reverb of the music rang violently in Prompto’s ears and his sober senses made the space feel inextricably claustrophobic. His phone vibrated inside the slits of his pockets and he clamped his thigh just as he seen the person he had came for; Gladiolus Amicita, a tall and herculean-bodied man with a hardened soul. Prompto lifted his arm feebly to wave but halted as his hand softened. Gladiolus was flirting with someone else. The pair’s amorous exchange continued as Gladiolus whispered seductively into the other’s ear and flashed a sensual smile that could stagger even the most blued of persons. The bitterness and jealously that washed over Prompto made his stomach wilt and his eyes began to burn sensationally as the inevitable tears welled up in his eyes. This was not the first time Gladiolus had cheated on him and he knew that he must recompose himself and pretend that he could not see their lips brush off another through gritted teeth. 

“I would pay him no mind,” a voice called out softly as Prompto spun on his heels as a very familiar face greeted him, his slender figure stood with immaculate posture. 

“Ignis. You have no idea how lonely I’ve been!” Prompto cried.

“Oh please, you could sleep with anyone in this bar,” Ignis retorted curtly, readjusting his framed glasses. His patterned shirt was tucked impeccably into his black tailor trousers, adorned with a leathered belt and gleaming buckle. Ignis grabbed Prompto’s calloused hands and squeezed tightly as he released a sigh followed by an extended pause. 

“He made me feel like somebody gave a shit about me,” Prompto said as his demeanour tensed and the roaring music faded, bounced quietly before dissolving into the concrete walls. 

“Then stay and reveal the hot messes of his affair,” Ignis scoffed, denoting his slight frustration in Prompto’s ritualistic choices of unruly suitors.

“How could you? You already know what I’ve been through. Get me a drink, get me a drink!” Prompto shrieked and faced the neon bar, oozing with the tangible possibility to retrieve his former alcoholism. Ignis immediately clutched his pale neck with a demanding grip and forced the other to shroud in a painful reality. 

“God, he just wants to get his dick wet! Am I not enough?” Prompto furrowed his brow.

“Let me be frank with you; I truly do want to comfort you but I am already running late for a meeting,” Ignis said as he glanced at his watch and signalled his flee from the conversation. 

“With the Maupassants? Is that what this is about?” Prompto’s eyes gleamed through the masked strobe lights. 

“Yes it is. Are you interested in attending this session?” Ignis questioned.

“I really don’t know...” Prompto admitted.

“Suit yourself. Vendor! Vendor!” Ignis tapped the shoulder of a dancer, laughed idly and walked in the direction of the exit.

“No wait Ignis, please! Wait on me, I’ll go. Otherwise I would stay here and drink myself to death watching Gladiolus play tongue tennis all night! We can’t have that...” Prompto caught up to the other.

“You have no idea what you are partaking in. The Maupassants are not a regular community intending on performing altruistic deeds and picking up litter. This is serious; once you are initiated, you must commit to it and perform whatever act they require of you no matter how unreasonable.”  
Ignis snapped harshly and turned to face him knowing a reprimand would not be as effective as a stern gaze.

“I need something right now,” Prompto glowed. 

“You do realise that Gladiolus is a member,” Ignis told him.

“He’s not there right now. I can’t stand to look at him,” Prompto responded with such conviction and sincerity that Ignis had no choice but to succumb.

“Very well but do not complain to me when it gets challenging,” Ignis said before grabbing the other’s hand and leading him to a small shack behind the dingy bar.

○ ○ ○ 

The floors of the Maupassant’s hideaway were covered with broken beer bottles and the glued wallpaper was hideous. The gleaming light shone from the dangling bulb atop the oversized marble table that was positioned in the centre of the room. Two men walked in circles around the table and Prompto fixed his gaze on both figures as Ignis refrained him from stepping into the room. 

“Noctis!” one of the men snapped briskly and grasped the other’s shoulder.

“To hell with this shit, Nyx,” Noctis said as he brushed past Nyx and turned to face the others. “Oh look we’ve got an audience. Please join our company,” he continued with a courteously sly invitation.

“Don’t start this bullshit again..” Nyx whined as the others entered the fluorescent-clad room.

“What is going on?” Ignis asked looking at both men with great intensity. “You should start explaining yourselves immediately,” he demanded.

“Nyx undermined my own decisions,” Noctis averted his gaze back to other.

“Noctis is being a jackass. I can’t take this any more, I’ve tried extremely hard to save him time and time again” Nyx held his hands up as the light shone on his palm and he clamped his eyes shut.

“No-” Noctis spoke softly.

“No don’t interrupt me your Highness. I pray you shut your god-damn mouth for a minute and let me say what I’m going to say. Who fucking stood by your side? It was me and I’ve never gotten anything; not a single thank you or a mere moment’s worth of gratitude,” Nyx opened his eyes and a camel-like tiredness radiated from him. He swallowed the crunchy substance that filled the air and breathed in slowly. 

“Standing by my side like a lapdog; not once did I ask you to do that,” Noctis shoved his hands into his pockets and raised his sniff upper lip slightly. 

“You know I’m so accustomed to being used and not once have I complained. Listen if you think I’m going to let you go through with this shit, you’ve got another thing coming. I won’t hesitate to beat the sense into ya!” Nyx clicked his fingers and lunged at the other.

“Fuck off!” Noctis exclaimed barely dodging Nyx’s advances.

“Make me,” Nyx replied playfully.

“How can you allow yourself to be so delusional at times?” Noctis laughed boisterously.

“You don’t think I could take you down?” Nyx remarked and grabbed Noctis by the scruff of his collar.

“I’m not doubting your skills, but I know what I’m capable of,” Noctis began as Nyx released his tightened grip as Noctis slid past him. 

“Noctis. You always love to show off in front of a crowd, you have no idea how similar you and I are,” Nyx bowed. 

“We’re blood brothers. That’s the end of this,” Noctis smiled at Nyx with a serene passivity.

“I can’t lose you,” Nyx admitted.

“Please. Look if you both are going to destroy the balanced sanctuary that is the Maupassants; then I’m afraid I will have to contact the boss,” Ignis chimed in stepping between the two. 

“May the God of peace, who brought up the great shepherd of the sheep by the blood of the eternal covenant, watch over our sacred cult!” Noctis flung his arms and his voice rang out with mockery.

“You’re freaking me out! Knock it off,” Nyx said.

“Alright, alright. Come forward Blondie,” Noctis put a cigarette between the parting of his lips and gestured to Prompto.

“Uhm, hi?” Prompto shrieked and sprang forward.

“Got a name?” Noctis replied as he edged closer to the other.

“Prompto,” he smiled and nervously twiddled a strand of his patterned shirt.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum. I try not to lose it since my birth Mother blessed me with it,” he lit the cigarette and the embers blazed orange as the smoke ascended. 

“Are you always like this?” Prompto cooed.

“Depends on if you like it,” Noctis exhaled and the other coughed slightly as their gazes were fixed on one another. 

“Okay, enough! I’m just going to tell Prompto what’s going on,” Nyx interrupted. 

“What is going on?” Prompto asked.

“Have you ever heard the story of Hans in luck?” Noctis continued.

“No?” Prompto inched towards Noctis.

“Well Hans was a slave who was eventually freed and given good fortune as he travelled home. He was conned by every other travelling man into exchanging some of his currency for goods that were less valuable. He did so until eventually he walked home empty handed, but remained happy,” Noctis gave his cigarette to Prompto.

“What are you talking about?” Nyx chimed in.

“Hans sang ‘No care and no sorrow, a fig for the morrow. We’ll laugh and be merry, sing neigh down in derry!’” Noctis sang and grabbed Prompto as he playfully pulled him into a dance.

“You are a riot Noctis!” Prompto laughed as he stubbed the cigarette on the floor and crushed it beneath his boot.

“Will you just explain the situation, please?” Nyx demanded.

“They’re going to kill me tonight and I’ve accepted my fate. Like Hans; I have nothing left to lose,” Noctis responded.

“Are you fucking crazy?! Listen to yourself! How could you give up so easily?” Nyx shouted. 

“I have to repent for what I’ve done,” Noctis retorted.

“You’ll not get to rest where they’re sending you, you son of a bitch,” Nyx paused and groaned intensely.

“Nyx, we’re bonded,” Noctis said mournfully. 

“Then why do you want to leave me?!” Nyx curled his fists and jabbed Noctis, bludgeoning his check and continued to bash his face while he swung his form intricately. Prompto and Ignis both became increasingly alarmed and step closer while Noctis defended his form against the attacks and became ravaged in his bloodied state. 

“This isn’t an attack!” Noctis landed a curdled strike on Nyx as the two continued contorting and invading the other’s imminent acts. “You know why this is happening.”

“Are the maupassants going to kill you?!” Ignis asked panicked and haggard. 

“They’re going to sacrifice me to Ifrit!” Noctis gasped as he pulled away from the fight.

“Awful! Awful!” Prompto covered his ears and cried.

“Do you realise where you are going?! Sounding so tough right now but you have no idea how horrible your eternity will be!” Nyx said.

“Can’t be worse than this reality,” Noctis 

“Just run! Please, I beg you!” Nyx confronted him.

“Stop it you two! Enough already!” Ignis stepped between the two young men and re

“I’ll beat you black and blue. You still won’t listen!” Nyx grabbed the other once more.

“You can’t save me right now” Noctis brushed the other off. 

“That’s enough. Have you released all the aggression, cleansed your flesh and sent that negative energy into our materiality? Pretty, pretty messes that I cannot ignore while there is blood on the floor and a bluebird on my shoulder. I do not scowl at the thought of death and the prospect is all too familiar to me right now. You must settle, for the Caelum has already freed himself to Cassandra and gave me access to his soul. I do not take a practice lightly and the choice to bring him to eternal damnation with Ifrit is my burden alone. I have taken my sisters with me to guide me and protect us. Were it not you Nyx who harmed him?” a tall woman with fair eyes and pale complexion walked in the room, treading over any broken glass and three ladies followed behind her as all actions ceased to be as her voice rang gently. 

“I’m so furious with him choosing to leave me on this earth alone, beneath a shrouded and cloudless sky,” Nyx said. 

“Pray that he reaches the Astrals” she responded and kneeled down beside the marbled table.

“When does this sacrifice begin?!” one of her followers questioned. 

“You sound way too excited Aranea...” another answered.

“It’s been a while,” their leader gazed at Noctis as she grabbed a plastic roll from her leopard print handbag and poured some of the white powder on the table, before dividing it into lined sections with a small card.

“Luna, it’s always a pleasure...” Noctis sat down beside her. 

“Noctis, you have met Aranea, Crowe and Iris. Am I correct?” Luna took a small collection of amethysts out and placed them on the table, as Prompto stared at each of her actions with intense scrutiny. 

“Ladies.. we have a newcomer in our midst. Who are you?” She glanced up at Prompto and eyed him curiously.

“Me? Oh! Uh, I’m Prompto Argentum. Yeah. I haven’t been initiated yet...” Prompto laughed nervously. 

“Oh excellent… an initiation and a sacrifice in one evening. I must prepare myself accordingly and please you all may watch. Amethyst, the colour of my sister’s eyes. The hue was so radiant and yet she entered this mortal realm as a stillborn, my Mother was devastated and wholly distant; for Stella was chosen to become the Oracle by the stars. I was only a baby blue powder in the darkness of the moonlight and I was given the gift as a replacement. I blame not my Mother or Stella for what has become, but Ravus who showed me how painful it was to truly love one’s own kin. The burden of bonding is pain when separated and in all honesty, those who are dearly departed do not remain. I took it upon myself, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, to create the Maupassants and indeed, I am the founder and leader of this organization. It is advisable to note that those who wish to challenge me may face death or other impending fortunes due to their treasons,” Luna snorted the white powder on the table as she shifted gracefully and lightly touched her neck. She spoke with such vigour and angel-like conviction while each body in the room anticipated her ritualistic calling. 

“Luna, I’m willing,” Noctis admitted. 

○ ○ ○ 

There were amethysts as bloodied  
trades crumbled into fragments and  
the honeysuckle withered when I went  
home once more  
Purging my self righteousness while  
the green pride overtook the sought  
idealism but  
I was so lonely without  
you


End file.
